Don't You Go Breaking My Heart
by merpderpdfsa
Summary: Carly finally said it - she loved Freddie. She wasn't sure if she wanted to, but she did. And now she has to find out what to do next.
1. Chapter 1

It was Wednesday, June 23, 2010 at 10:26 P.M. I had just got out of Sam's moms car and I was ambling up the walkway to the apartment. I pushed the doors open.  
"WHAAAATTTTTT?", I was welcomed by an angry Lubert. But when was he not angry?

"Can't you see that I'm working?"

"I'll try to be more quiet next time," I told him, not really meaning it.

"Good!", he grunted.

"Hmph!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" he screamed. Then, he threw vase that had been sitting on his desk at me. Luckily, I ducked just in time.

"What was that for? You could've killed me! Then you would've gone to jail. I could call the police and send you to jail for attempt of murder or abuse or whatever."

"Gooooooo!", he yelled.

"Fine.", I said as I made my way to the elevator. I pushed the button, and imediately, it came down and the doors opened. I got in and pushed the 'up' button and then hit the '15' key for the floor.

"Hey Lubert!" I said as the doors were closing.

"Whaaaaaatttttt?"

I stuck out my tongue at him.

Then he got really mad and screached like an angry gorilla who just had his bananas taken away from him and he threw something at me, I couldn't make out what, but it was big.

Then the elevator took off. The object hit the spot where I was just standing and then it went down to the basement. _Perfect, _I thought_._

"I'm home!" I announced to Spencer.

"Okay", he said back.

_Knock knock knock. _"Hey, it's me, Freddie." _of course it is,_ i thought. "Let me in!"

"Okay, hold on, I said as I was walking to find a robe. I was in a tank-top and shorts, and I did _not_ want Freddie to see me like this. "I'm coming!", I said as I unlocked the door.

"Hey," he said. "I was just working on some stuff for iCarly and I found this really cool thing that makes - ...why are you in a robe?"

"It's chilly.", I implied.

"But it's 87 degrees outside..?

"Well I'm cold!"

"Ummmm, okay then.", he said with a shrug. "So what have you been up to?"

"Not much," I stated, thinking. "I went to Groovy Smoothies, Lava-Lipgloss, and to Build-A-Bra today. YOu?"

"Ew, Build-A-Bra. Why do girls want to make their own bra?"

"Do you really want me to tell you?"

"No."

"Good, cuz you don't wanna know."

"Okay then. So where's Sam?"

"I dunno. You want me to call her?"

"No way, the last thing I want is for Sam to be here."

"Why do you hate her so much?", I asked.

"Because...? She's a twisted, psychotic demon-child."

"Oh, please. Sam's not _that_ bad. And she's not psychotic. Norma is."

"She is too 'that bad'", he said, mocking me. "And true that about Norma. That chick was crazy!"

"I know right? I mean she has a pet chicken! A chicken! Normal people have puppies and kitties or maybe a turtle, but no, not Norma. She has a chicken."

"Why do you hate chickens?", he asked?

"They freak me out. They_ stare _at you, Freddie. They're creepy."

"And you say_ I'm _weird."

"_I'm _weird for being creeped out by a chicken? Thanks," I said sarcastically. "And when have I ever called you weird?"

"Uhhhhh..."

"Yeah."

"Okay, okay. Sorry."

"Good. Now what about iCarly?"

"What?"  
"When you first cam in you said something about you found this thing...?"

"Oh, yeah! It makes your heads way bigger than your bodies."  
"Great. Because all I've ever wanted in life is an abnormally-sized head."

"Oh, shush. It's cool!"

"I'm sure it is, Freddie."


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm here!" Sam announced as she walked through the doors.

"Greattttttttt...", Freddie mumbled, sarcastically.

"Shut up, Freddie. Okay? Just go home and start making out with your stuffed animals like before. Carly doesn't want you here, anyways."

"Sure she does," Freddie stated.

"Ha! Why would Carly want someone like you in her apartment?"

"Me? What about YOU? You think you're so perfect, I'm just as much of Carly's friend as you are."

"Nuh-uh! I'm her best friend. You're just some creepy teck-geek whose over-obsessed with Carly, so you stalk her."

"I do not _stalk _her!"

_Yes you do...,_ I was thinking.

"Oh, really? Did Carly invite you over? Huh?"

"No, but"-

"See? Sam said, cutting him off. You _stalk _her. She only hangs out with you cuz she feels sorry for you."

"Sam..."

"No! He needs to know! The truth hurts. He needs to face reality."

"Sam, I don't feel sorry for him.", I said.

"Oh, really? I think so."

"I love him!", I said, my face in tears. "Just go home, both of you."

"Carly...", sam said.

"No! Just go home. _Now. _

"Fine.", they both said, in usion.

Tears were streaming down my face now. I don't know why I said it. I just did. It all came out so quickly; I didn't really think about what I was saying. It just happened.

"Spencer, I'm going to bed!", I yelled.

"Okay. See you in the morning!", he replied.

I tried to run upstairs to my room, but I kept falling onto the steps. Finally, I gave up and just sat there. My knee was bleeding. Great. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore. None of it did. I got up and walked to my room and plopped on my bed. I cried and cried for hours until I finally fell asleep


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, I was at school talking to my friend Chyann by my locker. She said that she had to get to class, and then she left. I was getting my books out of my locker for my next class and that's when Freddie showed up.

"Hey.", he said with a smile.

"Look, Freddie, can we talk later? At my house after school?"

"Sure," he said. "Bye."

'Bye."

As he walked away, I saw Gibby give him a high-five.

_Really?_, I thought.

"Hey Spencer."

"Oh, hey. What's up?"

"You know, stuff."

"Okay...?", he asked, wondering what I meant. I wasn't going to tell him, though. At least not right now; maybe later.

"So what are you making?", I asked, trying to sound interested.

"A sculpture of a lightbulb made out of various objects I found at the dump."

"Why a lightbulb?", I asked.

"Because I had a dream about a lightbulb last night"

"Um...okay?"

"Yep! So where's Sam and Freddie? I didn't see them last night. Usually they never leave."

"They had to go. Freddie's mom wanted to give him a tick-bath and Sam had to go help her mom find the cat," I lied. It sounded convinceable to me.

"They lost the cat?"

"Don't worry; they found him."

"Well okay then. So what do you want for dinner?"

"Um...", I said, thinking. "Can you make spaghetti tacos? Please?"

"Sure thing."

"Oh, hey Spencer?"

"Yeah?"

"You've got glue on your hands."

"Darn it. Throw me a towel."

I did and he was wiping it off as I heard someone knocking on the door.

"Sam's here?", he asked.

"Nope. It's Freddie."

"Freddie? Why's he here?"

"We have to work on some stuff for iCarly. We'll e upstairs so you don't have to worry."

"Okay then."

Iopeded the door and there he was in a blue and green striped polo shirt and khacki shorts. Oddly, I found that attractive on him.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi. So you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah. Come on.", I said making my way upstairs.

I walked into the iCarly studio and sat on a bean bag. Freddie sat on one, too.

"Freddie, I do love you, okay? I really do. I just don't know if I _want _to. You know? Because if this ends badly we probally won't be friends anymore, and I don't want to loose you.

He sighed. "You're not going to loose me. I would never let that happen. Never.", he said, looking straight in my eyes. I love you too much for that to ever happen. I'm always going to be there for you.

There was something in his words that made me believe him.

And then he kissed me. Slowly and passionately. I could feel the fireworks go off - an explosion of them. Slowly, he let go.

"Wow.", he breathed.

"Mhm.", I said smiling.

"He glanced at his watch on his wrist. "Oh, shoot, I got to go. You want to go see a movie tomorrow or something? And then maybe go to Groove Smoothies?"  
"Yeah, I'd like that.", I replied.

"Bye."

"Bye."


End file.
